Nobody's Home
by SukiKyoufu
Summary: Without you I am nothing… they don't care unless you bring me up. I'm an annoyance to them, a little annoyance…


Author's note: I really liked this song for Lilynette so it inspired me to write a short drabble about it... i hope you like it. The song that inspired me was Nodboy's home by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**_  
_**She felt it every day.**_  
_**And I couldn't help her,**_  
_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

Closing her eyes Lilynette sighed to herself; it was times like this she felt alone, when Starrk was away on missions or running errands for Aizen. When he was away it was like she lost a part of herself, something was missing. The mistake she made every time, turning down the chance to go with him. Refusing at times to, for fear of him knowing… realizing the true feelings she felt. She didn't want to seem dependent on him at times; as if she always needed him… she wanted to learn to be by herself without feeling like no one cared, without feeling constantly alone like she had no one to turn too.

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_**  
**_Too many, too many problems._**  
**_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._**  
**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**  
**_It's where she lies, broken inside._**  
**_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._**  
**_Broken inside._**

She hated how everyone brushed her off as a child, hated the fact that they always expected her to be happy. No one can be happy all the time, everyone has a dark side; everyone has the problem of fitting in, not knowing where they belong. Lilynette was no exception. Of course she can be happy, of course she has the times where she is on top of the world, like nothing can stop her, hurt her or bring her down. No one likes the feeling of being alone. Balling her hands into fists she punched the wall out of frustration, she didn't understand why people avoided her. Why others brushed off her actions as if it was down to her childish nature.

Yes Lilynette could be childish, everyone could but when everyone just pinned it down to that it hurt her a little. Sometimes she didn't know how to act around others, to make friends, to feel like she had a family that supported her. The only person that always did that was Starrk, of course she was grateful for that fact… but sometimes she needed more than just one person. He couldn't always be expected to be around all the time… he wouldn't be there all the time.

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**_  
_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_  
_**Be strong, be strong now.**_  
_**Too many, too many problems.**_  
_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_  
_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

_I'm always left behind…_ leaning against the wall she had punched Lilynette slid down it into a seated position where she then hugged her knees. Without Starrk no one would even look at me… no one would care. Starrk is the only one, but he won't be here forever. I guess I just have to be happy and annoying, like everyone expects me to be. Tch… hands gripped at her clothing as she looked around the empty room. The silence always got to her, she was used to hearing light snores in the background or some form of noise but when he was gone it was just too quiet. Something she always hated, even when he slept she was on edge always itching to wake him up just to make sure he was still with her. Lilynette just couldn't understand a life without her partner; he was all she had just as she was all he had.

_**Her feelings she hides.**_  
_**Her dreams she can't find.**_  
_**She's losing her mind.**_  
_**She's fallen behind.**_  
_**She can't find her place.**_  
_**She's losing her faith.**_  
_**She's fallen from grace.**_  
_**She's all over the place.**_  
_**Yeah,oh**_

Letting her head hit against the wall she looked up out of her window where she could see the moon. It always calmed her from her thoughts, gave her something to relate too. She felt the moon was a lonely soul, not many liked the dark they preferred its twin the sun… the sun was always bright; shinning, warm, happy. The moon was the complete opposite gathering hatred when it could not help it. _Why are people so ignorant?_ Sighing to herself Lilynette kept her eyes on the moon feeling its pain of rejection, unwanted… her mind always went back to these thoughts every time she was completely alone, she felt like she had no one to turn too.

When Starrk was gone no one wanted to know of her, she knew they only put up with her was because of him. They didn't want to go against the Primera. To Lilynette it all came down to one thing without him she was a nobody, an unwanted child that no one had the time for.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

_No one would care if I was gone… only Starrk cares; only he understands the true pain._ She rubbed her arms rather consciously, when he left she felt lost… like she didn't know who she was anymore. Her gaze hit the floor; her eye downcast. It was as if she felt she didn't belong here… not by herself anyway.

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_  
_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

_Without you I am nothing… they don't care unless you bring me up. I'm an annoyance to them, a little annoyance…_


End file.
